youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Pet AnimalTales: Minnesota Mouse and the Search for Noah's Umbrella
TomandJerryFan360's movie-spoofs of "VeggieTales: Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella" A Lesson in Confidence Cast: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber as Minnesota Cuke * Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) as Petunia Rhubarb as Julia * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato as Marten * Chief (The Fox and the Hound) as Mr. Nezzer as Mr. Muffet * Blu (Rio) as Mr. Lunt as Professor Rattan * Nigel (Rio) as Mr. Lunt as Wicker * Tigger and Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) as Jimmy and Jerry Gourd as Canadian Mounties Sippy Cup Cast: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber as Sippy Cup Cucumber * Blu (Rio) as Mr. Lunt as Waiter Lunt * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Jimmy Gourd * Cleocatra (Tom and Jerry Kids) as Madame Blueberry as Maitre * Chief (The Fox and the Hound) as Mr. Nezzer as Judge Nezzer Credits Roll Directed by JASON ADAMS MIKE NAWROCKI FABIANO PETRONI JOHN WAHBA Produced by FRASER CLARK ROB DI FIGLIA KEVIN GAMBLE J. CHRIS WALL CHRIS WATERS Story Development TIM HODGE MIKE NAWROCKI BRIAN K. ROBERTS PHIL VISHCER J. CHRIS WALL Production Manager MEGAN TRAUGHBER Production Coordinators JACQUI FOO ANDREW YOUSSI Written by TIM HODGE STEVE TAYLOR Additional Screenplay Material by MIKE NAWROCKI Story Supervisor TOD CARTER Storyboarding by TOM BANCROFT ROB CORLEY TIM HODGE TJ HOUSE EDDIE PITTMAN GARY SCOTT MICHAEL SPOONER BRIAN FREEZE ENTERTAINMENT Concept Art JOE SPADAFORD CHARLES VOLLMER Title Designs RON EDDY Character Voices Kristen Bell Russell Brand Steve Carrell Billy Crystal Eddie Deezan Debi Derryberry Bill Hader Anna Farris Jeffrey Garcia Candi Milo Crowd Extras JOHN WAHBA NADINE WAHBA J. CHRIS WALL GRACE WALL JULIETTE WALL Edited by NEIL GOWAN MIKE NAWROCKI JOHN WAHBA Editorial BRIAN CALHOON Character Dialog Recording BRIAN CALHOON Engineering Assistants ANDREW MAYER SARAH VORHEES Supervising Sound Editor ADAM FRICK Modeling Supervisor WARREN DOWSON Modeling Artists PETER CHOU SHYO HATAKEDA DAVE McGRATH ADAM MOORE DAVE TAYLOR MARTA WYSOCKA Texturing Supervisor ALLAN SHEBOLM Texturing Artists WEI CHEIN KYLE DEY JOSH KELL FOX WYSOCKI Layout Supervisor ROB DI FIGLIA Animation Supervisors JUANI GUIRALDES PETER MONGA MYKE SUTHERLAND Character Animators KELVIN CHOW JOE CHYE CONNIE HOLLAND SHINE MUHABOOBJAN GLORIA LIAO KEITH LUMB SUSHIL SHARMA JOCELYN SY SOMPONG LOPHY VELLARA GARY ZENG Rigging REBEKAH HORTON BRADLEY JOHN NASH MORLEY Lighting Supervisors COREY FREW SEAN GUSH Lighting Artists YONNIE CHONG JO-ELLEN HUTANA KAREN PEOPLES LIU QIAOYUN ANDREW SMYTH Effects Artists JASON BROWN MARKUS KRISTENSEN CHRIS OMUNDSEN Lead Compositor MARK BOWEN Compositors ANDY CHANG CALEB FOOTE JACOB GROSSMAN MING-I LAI JEREMY WANHILL Musical Score Composed And Produced by KURT HEINECKE Instrument GRETCHEN HEINECKE Additional Huhu Management BILL BOYCE DAN WANG TREVOR YAXLEY Accounts Administrator CAMILLE MOORE Finance Controller MICHAEL PEARCE Business Affair JOHN RUZICH Content Consultant CAROLE JOY SEID Special Thanks To The Big Idea Family Executive In Charge Of Production LESLIE FERRELL Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Pet AnimalTales Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:VeggieTales Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs